User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Jusha Wilhelm
Jusha Wilhelm is one of the most powerful Transcendent beings out there, but doesn't realize it for a while. He truly takes his place among the gods with his abilities. Appearance Jusha has long black hair with some silver highlights, and has a Van-Dyke stylized beard. He wears small-sized monocle like glasses, mostly for show, as he can see perfectly fine. He wears a black dress vest along with a red tie and a long silvery shirt, and wears black dress pants. He has a really dark black belt and has a silver buckle while wearing very nice dress shoes and wears a traditional trilby fedora. Personality Jusha is very honorable and nice. He is very loyal, but honest with his words. Along with that he normally has a very calm demeanor and is usually very positive, but can be cold and serious when need be. Background Jusha Marshall Wilhelm was genetically created along with his brother Bashe Drakon Wilhelm using his mother and fathers genetics, of whom were both transcendent, deity-like beings and were both made to be geneticall perfect, and the team who created them were successful with Jusha, but not Bashe. Growing up, they both ended up gaining several transcendent powers and forms, but tragedy struck when Jusha was not put in charge of his and Bashe's parents governmental positions, and Bashe was made leader. Eventually, Bashe became a dictator and ended up believing that he was superior to everyone, thinking that he was genetically perfect and called anyone who held powers like his were freaks, and sought out to destroy those who were not perfect. After hundreds of years of living, Jusha was eventually found and captured since he was on the opposing side of his brother and was forced to be a servant in the main governmental mansion, slaving away for hundreds of years. Over those years Jusha mastered and stole all sorts of power giving artifacts and even read up on a mythical beastiary, which allowed him to transform into mythical and legendary beasts. Jusha was always scared of his brother though, even though he knew he was stronger than his brother, he did not want to kill one of his own kin, and remained depressed for the last few months before his liberation came. The liberation he so desperately waited for was in the hands of The Queen of the Phoenix known as Riya Larson. She was on a mission to assassinate his brother, but he showed cowardice in doing it, so when she got in trouble after being nullified by Bashe, Jusha decided to act and busted down the door to see Bashe trying to torture and rape Riya. Finally mustering up the courage, he used the Six-King Reverse Pistol technique, breaking all of his brothers bones and leaving him to die a slow death as he saved Riya. Bashe bled out saying Jusha's name and crying, forever scarring his brother. Jusha was teleported to the Seven's Resort and was tested by Alex, and managed to surivive the full 10 minutes needed against him due to his cunning strategies. With this, he was made into the concepts of Victory and Legends. With this, he presented himself to be a butler to Alex and Riya, being eternally thankful for him. Now, that is where he resides. Powers & Weaponry Genetic Perfection: Jusha was born with perfect genes, allowing him to learn virtually everything just by reading or observing it. This was an odd trait that later saved his life on hundreds of occassions. Mythical Bestiary: After reading a 3000 page book on all mythological creatures, Jusha used his natural Transcendent Physiology to turn into a godly form of any mythical beast or being he saw fit with almost pin point perfection. Victory Embodiment: With his Hypercompetence and being the concept of all legendary things, him being the concept of victory means he can and never will lose a fight (Only if he wants to) because he would have all means of doing so. Unfortunately for him though he cannot win against Munchausen and Alex. Superhuman Physiology: While being normal, he can activate his Legendary Forms and has a natural absolute superhuman condition due to his clearly superior genetics. He becomes damn near unstoppable when powering up. Nano-Active Blood: Jusha is the first and only flesh-based being who has had Hyper Nanos injected into the entirety of his body which allows him to adapt to his opponents and can regen him from pretty much anything excluding Alex and Munchausen. Omnislayer: After becoming the embodiment of Victory, Jusha was given the ability to kill anyone below him whether they be gods or not. The one drawback is that he cannot kill the original four, Alex, Munchausen or Riya (When she has her dormant Omnipotence activated.) Weapons/Weaponry: The Shadow Dagger: A dagger made from depth metal, similar to Assassin's Creed, he can use this to silently kill anything and combat people who have weapons. Shadow Fists: A pair of depth metal knuckle weapons which allows him to match the strength of Ray if need be. The Arm of Grendel: Taken from the norse monster named Grendel, Jusha made a bat out of his thick titan like skin, allowing him to use it in his brute force brawling, having a spike on the top for killing most beings in one hit to the head. Trivia -In terms of the Heirarchy of power with the concepts, Jusha far surpasses the modern concepts and is about on point with Ray, being able to match him to a standstill. -Jusha is very thankful to Riya and Alex for saving him from his brother so he serves them while also training under Ray and Alex's tutelage. -Jusha tends to stay silent when insulted, but may speak out if he knows the person who is bad talking him is weaker than he is. -Jusha is an amazingly powerful being and is not to be underestimated, even by the likes of beings like Riya, Mas, and even Ray. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts